Bleed From Hatred
by Shinji Oranoko
Summary: This story is about Zakuro's feelings towards the world, and her step mom. It takes place in a middle school. All the TMM characters are in sixth grade. This is based on a friend of mine. It's really sort of sad, but there is some comic relief.
1. School

Zakuro Fujiwara sat in the sixth grade math class, letting her mind wander as the teacher droned on about dividing decimals. She yawned. Another day in paradise, until I go home at least.  
  
How had her life come to this? Looking forward to school, hating going home, drowning out sorrow in Linkin' Park music, and having to keep her mouth shut so that she didn't let a cuss word slip and ruin the false innocence that she had deceived everyone into believing that she held.  
  
Since the last day of fifth grade, her life had changed so dramatically. From the day she was born to the end of elementary school, it had been so easy to trick everyone into thinking that she was an angel. So easy to make them believe that no thoughts of killing ever went through her mind. So easy to make them believe that she was perfect.  
  
Now she could barely keep herself from throwing a knife at anyone who spoke to her in the slightest mocking way. Now she could barely stop herself from screaming a river of colorful language at the idiots she had to deal with at home. Now the simplicity of lying was so tempting that it nearly drove her mad. Now her life was becoming a nightmare, and school was the only place she could get away from it.  
  
But luckily, there was one person that he could be herself around no matte what. Purin Fong was like a light in the dark. Whenever Zakuro was around her, she had nothing to hide. She could think thoughts without having to keep them to herself, and Purin was always there to keep her from shooting the nearest kid who had said something bad about their way of life.  
  
When the two were together, it was like a comedy standup. One that couldn't be shown on regular TV. In band, where they both played trombone, they had the whole section cracking up before anyone even took out their instruments. Unfortunately, Pudding was only in two of her classes.  
  
Zakuro was brought back to reality by a paper ball hitting her in the back of the head. She turned to see Minto Aizawa grinning at her. She smiled back, but it was a false smile. On the inside, she new that her 'best friend' was really only acting to be her friend so that she could be popular. People thought that anyone who could become friends with 'that Zakuro reject' must be really cool.  
  
Zakuro allowed herself to mentally insult Minto for about five minutes before she startes thinking about how much of a prep Minto was. That idiot would do anything to be popular. Even Ichigo wasn't as much of a prep as Minto.  
  
She grinned, taking pleasure in putting down the blue haired girl. The math teacher looked up from her notes. "Well, Zakuro! You look pleased today! Would you mind answering the problem of the week?"  
  
Zakuro closed her eyes. One more time lady. Just one more time. "The answer is that the problem is impossible. Unless you want to use negative numbers, which I am not going to do, because I'll end up confusing myself."  
  
Masaya laughed. "We don't even have to make fun of her! She already makes herself to much of a laughing stock."  
  
Zakuro smiled at Masaya. "Ah, contraire. I may be a laughing stock, but it is so much better than being...how should I say...A POSEUR!"  
  
Masaya flushed. "Well at least poseurs have friends."  
  
She merely grinned. "You may have tons of friends, but I'll never be jealous. Know why? Cause the friends I have actually like me. Not a false image." Well, she thought, I'm going to the Devil for that. That was such a big lie I don't see why he isn't sending me a reservation letter.  
  
The teacher glared at them both. "Do you two want detention? Now, Zakuro was right. The problem is impossible unless you use negative numbers."  
  
The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Kish walked up to Zakuro. "That was so tight. I've never seen Masaya that angry."  
  
Zakuro smiled. "He had it coming. Today hasn't been a good day, and I almost snapped."  
  
Kish looked at the ground. "Step-mom at it again?"  
  
Zakuro sighed. Why does he hang around me? It always makes him sad. "Yeah, just the usual."  
  
Kish grinned. "I know what will make you feel better. This weekend Pai and me are planning to scout the mall. We haven't been in there in a while, and we want to wreak some havoc. We could use another member."  
  
"Sure. What about Taruto though?" Zakuro looked down at Kish, who was slightly shorter than her.  
  
He shrugged. "Got a date with Purin. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl for dates."  
  
"She's doing it for the money I bet. You know, perks."  
  
Kish laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me." He stopped outside of their advanced writing class. "Remember, if Masaya says anything to you, ignore him. One more fight in Mrs. Delea's class and you're suspended."  
  
Zakuro sighed. She walked in and sat next to Kish. He elbowed her, and pointed at the board. She looked up and grinned. Pai was, once again, writing death threats in French on the overhead projector.  
  
She waved at him and hissed through her teeth. "Stop doing that! You spelled it wrong and it now says something about 'I will hatch an evil egg and it will kill you until the Barney show comes on.'"  
  
Pai grinned and sat in front of her. "I meant to write that."  
  
Kish looked around. "Have you guys seen Ichigo?"  
  
The two others shook their heads and Kish sighed in relief. "She finally goes out with me and it turns out that I can't talk to another girl without her going ballistic."  
  
Zakuro took everything out on her desk. She started to put things back in.  
  
She grabbed a folder. Kish looked up. "What's that?"  
  
She looked at it. "My writing folder." She put it in her book bag.  
  
She grabbed a binder. Kish looked up. "What's that?"  
  
She looked at it. "My math binder." She put it in her book bag.  
  
She grabbed a box. Kish grinned. "What's that?"  
  
She sighed. This was becoming irritating. "My pencil box."  
  
After she had shoved about fifty pounds worth of books, binders, and folders into the bag, (Kish asking what it was every time) she finally started to zip up her book bag.  
  
Kish grinned. "What's that?"  
  
Zakuro stared at the book bag, then glared up at Kish. "It is a large heavy blunt object that could be used as a weapon."  
  
Kish licked his fangs. "Point taken." 


	2. Home

Zakuro sat in the car next to her stepmother. She stared out the window, bored with the rant her mother was giving. Why should she listen? She'd memorized it; she heard it every day after all.  
  
"Why do you put me through this, Zakuro? I try to be nothing more than a good mother to you!" her mother was glaring at her.  
  
'First of all, I'm not doing this to you. I'm not even doing anything. You bring this on yourself, wench.' Is what she wanted to say, but all she did was nod.  
  
"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? I'LL SLAP YOU RIGHT OUT OF THIS CAR!" the woman raised her arm threateningly.  
  
Zakuro sighed, still bored even after the threat. "Yes, ma'am. I'm listening."  
  
Her mother just continued to glare at her. "What was that tone for?"  
  
The girl kept her mouth shut, knowing that anything that came out would be insulting.  
  
"Well? Answer me! Do you want me to pull this car over and leave you on the roadside?"  
  
Inside, Zakuro swelled with happiness at the idea. 'Yeah,' she thought, 'I really would.' But she put on a worried face so her mother would think she'd won.  
  
Her mother smirked, pleased with herself at bringing down the young girl. "I thought so."  
  
Zakuro just nodded. 'Well, maybe if you weren't so stupid you could find other ways to vent all of that frustration you get from your horrible job. Other ways than an 12 year old girl who you know won't defend herself, because if she does, you can send her straight to juvy.' She thought dryly.  
  
They arrived at their house, which was more like a trailer. The girl jumped out of the car, grabbing her book bag from the back seat. Her mother growled.  
  
'What now?' Zakuro said to herself, walking into the house.  
  
"Why'd you slam my car door?" the woman demanded.  
  
Zakuro clenched her teeth, grinding them so hard that they lost feeling. "I did not...mean to." She had almost added colorful additions to that little sentence.  
  
"Whatever, but your father will hear about all of this." Said her mother in a stuck up tine that made Zakuro's stomach clench in anger.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I'll unload the dishwasher and make the coffee and fold the laundry." Zakuro smirked inside at the outraged look on the older woman's face.  
  
"DON'T TRY TO MAKE IT SOUND LIKE YOU DO ANY WORK AROUND THIS HOUSE! THOSE THREE THINGS ARE-!" her mother ranted and Zakuro followed along in her head, knowing everything that was going to be said.  
  
'Those three things are nothing compared to what I go through at work! How dare you even suggest that you do the slightest thing around this house? You're so- gah! It makes me sick at my stomach to even look at you! Just go to your room and get out of my site!' Zakuro finished, knowing that she'd just got out of doing the dishes.  
  
She sat in her room, staring at the white walls. What a wondrous life she led. She was allowed to have a battle of the wits every day with someone no smarter than a door knob. She yawned, laying back on the bed. She smiled as pictures of Kish and Pai ran through her head. She'd be with them the rest of the weekend, or either they'd come with her to her grandparents' house.  
  
She slowly drifted off to sleep. Pictures of Masaya as a melting duck screaming yogurt plastered her dreams with happiness. She saw Ryou running around with a machine gun, holding the lunch ladies hostage. Pai and Kish were beating Minto with book bags...that probably had something to do with her love of the Inuyasha game. Rettasu and Ichigo were being chased by Keiichiro who was dressed like Cupid. Purin and Taruto were slapping the heck out of each other with...what the hey? Giant Donkey Kong action figures?  
  
Zakuro awoke with a start at the sound of a belt whip through the air. She rolled off the bed to avoid the stinging pain that it would deliver.  
  
Her father stood with her stepmother behind him. It was obvious that she had been crying (or ,as Zakuro knew, faking it so that her father would whip Zakuro). "  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself? Threatening to slap your mother out of the car?"  
  
Zakuro had to choke back laughter. Instead, she kept a placid face, staring down her mother and father. Her mother smirked at her with the self pride you see in a five year old who's just managed to get his older brother in trouble.  
  
Zakuro smirked the tiniest amount back at the woman. "I recall no such thing happening, Father. Perhaps if...Mother would recount the whole story, I would better remember the situation."  
  
She knew she'd just dug a deep hole for her mother to get out of. All her mother had told her father was that Zakuro had threatened her. If she had to tell the whole story, Zakuro and she both knew that she would leave in key details that showed she was lying.  
  
Her father just sighed, snapping the belt to break the silence. Her mother left the room with angry tears, giving Zakuro an innumerable amount of pleasure. Her father glared at his only child. "Why do you do this to our family, Zakuro? All she's tried to do is be nice to you!" he stormed out.  
  
When they were both gone, she fell into a heap of mad laughter. What a lie that had been! TRIED TO BE NICE? THAT ABSOLUTE WITCH?!! She held her sides. Well, she'd won the battle, and it was more than likely that she would win many more, but the actual war was up for grabs...and far from over.  
  
She laid down on the floor, sliding under her bed. At least her mother wouldn't look under here for her if she attempted to murder her during the night. But then again...she got out from under the bed and laid down on top. Death is welcome to those who have no lust for life. 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I KNOW Tartuto's not a girl. And I'm using their ENGLISH Names. SORRY if that offends you in any way. Just thought I'' say that. And I KNOW that they're out of character. And this is sort of an AU fic.  
  
Shinji Oranoko 


End file.
